


107+ Ways to Ship Klance

by KuroNekoDarkMistress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Smut, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Like... one or two chapters have some major angst, M/M, Only because i will never be able to do this with anyone, SMUTTY SMUT, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, but not all of them, cute dates, mostly happy, omg, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoDarkMistress/pseuds/KuroNekoDarkMistress
Summary: Okay... so i got bored, and (as if I don't have enough to do already) I decided to write this... These chapters are either out of order, overlap, have absolutely nothing to do with each other, or come in parts. Also, no matter what, Shiro will forever be space dad. Note: most characters will alternate between Lance's friends, to Keith's friends, to mutual friends... depending on the setting and how I decide they should be. DISCLAIMER: I own the ideas, not the characters.





	1. Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say, things get messy

"Lance... Where are we going?" I asked him. He glanced at me before returning his attention to the road, a playful smile tugging at his lips. 

"You'll see." He said. I huffed in annoyance and turned to look at our surroundings.

We had long left the city and were now driving through big open fields. 

Occasionally, a cow or a horse could be seen, either wandering around or earing grass. 

Other than Lance humming along to whatever is on the radio, the car ride was relatively quiet.

Eventually, Lance parked the car in front of a barn. From here, I could see a giant corn field, animals, multiple vegetable patches. 

There where other cars here so I was guessing there was a gathering here or something. But I was a bit confused on why we were here because Lance is not the type to come to a barn.

I sipped my jacket up higher and slipped my headphones off, feeling the cool fall breeze against my ears.

"Hey, Hunk! We're here!" Lance yelled as soon as we made our way out of the maze of parked cars. A guy I recognized from one of Lance's get togethers with his friends walked towards us with a big smile.

"Hey, Lance, glad to see you made it!" He exclaimed. He turned to me and smiled. "You must be really special because every time I ask Lance to come here with us and make Jack-o-lanterns, he refuses."

I looked over at Lance, who was looking to the side and blushing, and smiled. 'So he did this especially for me.' I thought. I absolutely loved making Jack-o-lanterns, it was one of the fondest memories from the foster home I grew up in.

Hunk led us to a pumpkin patch where other families and couples were already there, picking the pumpkin that's just the right size to cut open.

Some girls were passing out pumpkin pie to everyone who walked through. Lance lead me to a part of the patch where there seemed to be some good pumpkins.

"Lance, I never knew you were such a softie for me." I snickered behind him. I will never admit it, but I really loved how I can easily fluster Lance.

"Oh, shut up, dammit." Lance mumbled as he squat down to knock on a pumpkin's shell. "This one's good enough" he said, more to himself than to me.

Lance then helped me pick a pumpkin of my own, cutting the stem off and carrying both because 'He is a gentleman like that'. We (and by 'we', I mean 'he') took the the two pumpkins to one of the tables Hunk had reserved for us.

We were given a set of tools to cut the pumpkin up. Immediately, both of us went to work, seeing who can finish first and who can make the best one. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were here, too. 

"To be completely honest, I think Keith is going to win," Pidge started, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I mean, he's already finished cleaning the pumpkin out." 

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Lance let out a ln annoyed huff. "You guys are supposed to be MY friends, why dont you support ME for once?" He asked in mock annoyance.

Everyone laughed and returned to what they where doing. I was handed two pieces of pie and I put them to the side for later. 

"Would you like some pumpkin pie?" Asked an overly seductive female voice. I turned to find a girl practically shoving her cleavage into Lance's face. 

Lance looked over at me, silently begging for help. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran had stopped all their actions and looked at me like I was a volcano ready to burst.

And to be honest, that's exactly how I felt. I took a deep breath and willed my anger away. I smiled sweetly and walked over to my boyfriend. 

I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked at the girl. "Babe? Who's this?" I asked, sweet smile not faltering a bit. She smirked at me and raised a drawn-on brow.

"Are you seriously dating him? Why don't you ditch him and let me show you why you shouldn't be gay?" She asked, hooking her finger under Lance's chin.

Lance just sort of squeaked, but I knew that was because he knew how close I was to ripping her fake boobs off of her.

"Wow. Fake smile, fake boobs, fake nails, fake ass, fake lashes, fake lips, fake nose, fake brows... What are you? A barbie representative?" I asked, smile never leaving my face.

She frowned a bit, but then smiled wider as she leaned in to kiss MY boyfriend. "Oh, you taste WONDERFUL." She said, drawing her face back and licking her lips.

I felt Lance tense up next to me and I let go of him. I walked over to where I left the pumpkin pie and heard her say, "See? He gave up because he knows I'm better for you."

I chuckled darkly as I turned back to them and slowly made my way over to her. Before she had a chance to even speak, I slammed the pie in her face.

She screamed to the top of her lungs complaining about how I ruined her make up and her hair. Then she grabbed another piece of pie and threw it at me.

Good news is: I dodged it, bad news is: it landed on Lance and a bit on Pidge. In less than 2 seconds, we had broken out into a pumpkin pie fight. Some girls joined her team and Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Pidge helped me out. 

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled the land owner. Apparently, the girl was his daughter, so we got asked to leave. On our way back to the car, Pidge and Coran were going on about how this was the best time they have had at the pumpkin patch while Hunk just laughed how ridiculous we all looked. Seriously? How did he NOT get dirty!?

Anyways, we all left the patch and made our way home. The car ride home was filled with awkward silence.

"I'm sorry the date kind of got ruined. I... I wanted to do something special for you." Lance finally said, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid mine.

I stifled a laugh and Lance turned to look at me momentarily. "Oh, Lance. It's okay, I had a lot of fun. By the way, I have never been on a pumpkin patch without throwing at least A LITTLE bit of pumpkin at someone. I kind of knew something like this would happen." I said.

I could practically SEE the relief leave his body. His muscles relaxed into the seat and I could have sworn he smiled. 

I had fun today, but right now, I just wanted to shower... with Lance. I think Lance read my mind because he looked at me and said, "Don't worry, babe, I got some lube this morning."

I smirked at him. "Can't wait."


	2. At The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... it started out at the museum... but...  
> WARNING: NSFW also... #KEITHISTOTALLYTOPSINTHISCHAPTER #SHIROISINSUCHANAWKWARDPOSITIONOHMYGOD #SHIROSECRETLYLIKESTHELASTPARTBUTDON'TTELLKEITH #MAYBEJUSTALITTLEBITOFSHANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV.  
> Also, Pidge is, like, 8 on this chapter, but still as smart.

"Remind me why we're here again?" I asked. Pidge turned to me and smiled. "Oh, come on, Lance! Cheer up!" She said, pushing her tiny glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, Lance, cheer up. Plus, we both agreed to take Pidge here because her mom was busy today." Keith said.

Pidge squealed when she saw the dinosaur exhibit and ran towards it. I admit, this kid was kind of cute when she got excited like that, but I was hoping to spend my day off with Keith... alone.

For thirty minutes straight, Keith and I have been trying to keep up with this girl. Emphasis on trying. The only place that kind of interested me was the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

And we didn't even get to stay in that exhibit for long because, apparently, Pidge knew a shitload about that topic already.

She said she wanted to go to an exhibit where she didn't know much about it, but that proved to be pretty fucking hard because she knew everything about everything.

Eventually, we ran into Shiro. He said that he could take Pidge off our hands for the rest of the day, seeing as he and Pidge's parent's are practically joined to the hip.

Keith wanted to say no, but Pidge was pretty much ecstatic and claimed that Keith and I were "too stupid to hang around." And I- being the overgrown child I am- stuck my tongue out as a response.

Pidge stuck her tongue out at me as well and we continued making faces until Shiro intervened and took Pidge to the space exhibit. Honestly, why didn't we think of that? Well, Keith turned to me with a sparkle in his eyes that both intrigued me and scared me. "W-what?" I asked him. I could have sworn there was a smirk on his adorable face. 

"Wanna leave?" He asked, dropping his voice an octave and totally not making me shiver against my own will. "Hang on... Weren't you the one who insisted on coming to the museum?" I asked, not believing his apparent change in mind. He nodded. "Yeah, but only because I owed Pidge's mom because she covered for me at Coran's when he was surely going to kill me. Besides, I texted Shiro to come and get Pidge." He said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"So you wanna ditch, or nah?" He asked. I nodded and we both practically ran to my car. 

////Time skip because I am complete shit and I just wanna get to the important part////

It didn't take long after I closed the door for Keith to pin me to the wall. Usually, I would give him a little fight for dominance, but now, I could care less about dominance. Keith had to reach up a bit to kiss me, so I slouched down just a bit to give him better access to my mouth and boy was I glad I did that. Keith's kisses were needy, like he had been waiting as long as I have. His tongue hungrily chased after mine and I could feel his hot body pressed flush against me.

He let go of my hands in favor of helping me remove my shirt, which I was very thankful for because I felt like I was suffocating in those clothes. Keith licked a trail down my jaw and to my neck while he skillfully maneuvered our bodies to the room. I don't remember exactly how, but soon, I was being pushed down to a bed with only my boxers on. And even then, Keith quickly pulled them away, flinging them somewhere off the side of the room.

"Stand up" He ordered, deep voice effectively making me blush and do as I was told. He bent me over the bed and positioned his face between my cheeks. Honestly, this was highly embarrassing, and I have a feeling it would be even more embarrassing if I wasn't so horny. I didn't have time to dwell into my thoughts before Keith stuck his tongue out and licked around my hole. "Guaahh!" I let out a scream because, well, what else would you do if someone just lick your butthole. I'm sorry, I know I might act slutty, but I will NEVER get used to this.

Keith snickered and I was about to say something, but my thought process instantly stopped when he stuck his tongue well inside, making me feel like I was gonna explode. His administrations felt so good I almost forgot about my neglected cock that was pulsing out strings of precum. Almost. I reached down to maybe relieve some of the tension, but Keith slapped my hand away, wrapping his own again, pumping me in time with his tongue thrusting.

All that could be heard were embarrassing squelches and my not so muffled moans. Keith stopped his movements altogether and I whimpered at the loss. Keith walked over to the cabinet where I presumed he was getting the condom and lube out, but when he came back, he had something else entirely along with it. "W-what is that?" I squeaked, my arousal mixing with confusion.

Keith just smirked in that evil way of his and motioned for me to get back in position. "Something I've been meaning to try on you." He said, I couldn't help but to gulp audibly and send him a nervous and confused look over my shoulder. I soon realized that the small blue thing in his hand was a remote control vibrator. Oh no. I'm doomed. He lubed it up a little and inserted it fully inside me, checking different positions ontil he touched that special bundle of nerves. "Hah, Keith!" I let out a breathy moan because it was the only thing I could really do in this situation.

Then, without warning, I heard a click and the damned thing started vibrating INSIDE me. My thighs started wobbling before me and I had to press my face to the mattress to suppress some of the noises that escaped past my lips. But, apparently, Keith was having none of it, he quite roughly grabbed my shoulders and laid me on my back. He spread my legs so that he had an embarrassingly good view of my puckered hole. I threw my hand over my face and bit my lip hard, grabbing on to whatever was in my reach because the vibrations against my prostate was driving me crazy. 

I heard Keith chuckle over my meaningless mewling and the thing started vibrating faster. My hips instantly snapped up and my cock bobbed around proudly as I thrusted mindlessly in the air. "K-Keith! I ca... I can't-!" I don't know what I meant by that, but either Keith didn't know, too, or he just didn't care. He just sat back and watched as I writhed and wiggled around in pleasure. Just as I thought this couldn't be any worse, Keith set this damn thing at it's highest fucking setting and now I was positively screaming. Just then, the phone went off somewhere amidst all the clothes. Keith picked it up and handed it to me... It was Shiro. 

"Answer it." Keith said, I couldn't help the moan that escaped at the sound of his demanding tone. I gulped and pressed the button, the vibrator was still on, but it was at a low setting. "H-hello?" My voice came out strained and I hoped Shiro wouldn't be able to tell. "Hello? Lance? It's me, Shiro." I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning. "Lance? Are you there?" Shiro said into the phone. Keith nudged my cock, making me whimper. "Answer him, Lance." He said, frowning ever so slightly. "Yeah... I'm here. D-did you need something?" I asked, even I could hear the high pitch in my own voice as I tried to keep the moans and mewls down. "Um, I was just calling to let you know that Pidge is already at her house with her mom. Also, you two owe me, now." He added that last part barely above a whisper. 

Keith nudged me again. "O-Oh? Do we now?" I asked, apparently, Keith wanted me to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, you do. I mean, I love Pidge, but she is so hard to keep up with sometimes." To make matters worse, Keith decided to kick it up a notch and set the vibrator to high again and I honestly thought I was going to come all over myself right then and there. Before I could stop it, a low, long moan came out of my mouth, then I froze, Shiro heard that. Shiro totally heard that. I know he did, he stopped at mid sentence and now everything was quiet apart from the buzzing sound and my soft whimpers. "Lance?" Shiro asked. I was all kinds of red, and even though it shouldn't, the thought of Shiro hearing me like this exited me further. 

I mean, it was no secret that I sort of had a thing for Shiro way back when, but, Jeevas Christ, Shiro just heard me moan. "Y-yeah?" I asked, this time, it was breathier than I would have liked. "What's going on with you?" He asked, I could hear the skeptical tone in his voice. Keith turned the vibrator off and I sighed in relief. "Nothing is going on, why do you ask?" I gasped out as Keith wrapped his fingers around the base of my cock and pumped it a few times. "You sound... busy... that's why... Are you hurt?" He asked, just as Keith rubbed the tip of his own member on my pulsing hole, I tried to thrust into him, but he held my hips so that I wouldn't be able to move much. I gave a small frustrated huff and turned my attention to the phone. "No, I'm not hurt." I said, not being able to stop the small gasp I let out as Keith entered me at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

"So, how would you want us to repay you?" I asked, hoping to god I sounded at least a little normal, like I wasn't being filled to the brim with Keith's thick cock. Shiro took a deep breath when I said that and I was glad he wasn't on speakerphone. "Just... uh... clean something or... yeah." Yeah, this is getting awkward. Keith, again, without warning, snapped his hips forward, hitting my prostate head on. "K-Keith!" I screamed... or rather... squealed. Shiro froze again. "Y-you know, Lance? I-I think... I think I'll call you later." Shiro said. I couldn't say goodbye, I was too busy moaning and being fucked. 

I set the phone down without checking if Shiro had actually hung up or not. "A-AH! Keith!" Keith started fucking into me faster and harder, now that I was on all fours. I felt my stomach tighten. "Keith! I-I'm coming!" I yelled. In a few seconds, I threw my head back with a long, low moan as I came on the mattress. However, Keith didn't seem like he would stop abusing my already sensitive prostate. I knew Keith usually lasted longer than me, but, my lord where the hell did he get all this stamina from?

He pressed my face down to the soiled mattress and continued to fuck into me mercilessly. "Keith! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna come again at this pace!" I all but yelled. "Then come again." He said in a surprisingly cool voice. I swear, Keith is a mystery to me. The room filled with skin slapping on skin, squelches, moans, groans, and whimpers. My legs trembled all over again as I came again, pain mixing with pleasure in all the best ways. "KEITH!!" I yelled again, I felt Keith's thrusts begin to stutter, meaning that he was close. A few more thrusts, and Keith came deep inside of me with a loud groan. We both collapsed on the bed, not bothering to clean ourselves off. Keith hugged me closer to me and I grabbed on the phone. Holy shit, Shiro never hung up. I blushed hard and hung up myself. I didn't have time to dwell on this either because I fell asleep instantly, with Keith still in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... This is terrible... but I literally made this today in like.. two hours. It was going to be pure fluff, but it turned into pure smut. Oh well. The rest will be better, I promise you!!


	3. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is not receiving the required amounts of attention because Lance is too busy playing a new video game Pidge had introduced him to. Well, Keith has had enough of that, so it's time for him to take matters into his own hands.
> 
> or: Lance gets the succ.

"Lance."

"Lance." 

"Lance."

"Lance." 

I prodded his cheek a few times until he grunted.

"Huh?" Was his response.

"Laaaaannnnce I need attention." I whined poking his face even more when I realized he wasn't paying attention.

I pouted a bit. "Stupid video game." I muttered. He has been sitting in his chair for the past few hours. Occasionally, I could hear him yelling 'NOOOO!' or 'GET OUT OF THERE MIKE IT'S A TRAP' or 'Guys, we need to up out game if we want to beat the orange team'. I didn't particularly care if Lance was good at this or not because I didn't have much of an interest for video games like him so all I could do was sit next to him and pout like a child.

Lance was giving orders to someone who was probably stuck behind something or another when I came up with an idea to get him away from that video game. I stealthily crawled out of my seat and sat in front of Lance, who didn't pay any mind to what I was doing and continued to talk through the... whatever it is that is called. I was so glad Lance wasn't paying attention and that his legs were wide open. Also, he wasn't wearing pants, which is usual.

I tried to look as innocent as possible as I played with his crotch through his boxers. Lance chanced a look at me with a brow raised. "What'ya doing there, Keith?" He asked. I smiled sweetly at him and said, "nooothinng" in an innocent manner. I was glad when he went back to playing.

"This is it, guys. We can do this." Lance seemed fully concentrated now. It was my chance to attack. I palmed his dick, trying to get him hard enough to suck him off. Just as I was doing that, he looked down at me with what looked like a warning look. "Keith, I'm busy." his voice dropped a few octaves unexpectedly. I liked it.

I smiled a little too sweetly and squeezed his growing erection. He tried to ignore me and continue his game because apparently "He can't pause the game." I bent down a bit to kiss the wet spot on his boxers. He was already dripping precum. I smirked as I pulled it out completely, still not that hard, but it was close. 

"Keith." Lance warned me again, I didn't pay attention. I ghosted my fingers around the tip just to tease him. I could hear his teammates screaming at him. 

"Lance!"

"Come on, man!"

"Stop Slacking off!"

They were getting even more mad at him I looked up at Lance and realized he was looking at me the whole time, barely paying attention to the game, which he was currently losing.

I placed a kiss on the tip and heard Lance growl, it pleased me endlessly. But Lance took a deep breath and tried to focus again. "Alright guys, I'm back. I am just.... a bit busy." He looked down at me again with a half-assed glare.

I licked a string of precum off the tip and enjoyed the sound of him struggling to keep calm. "C-Carl, you have to go through.... the cave... and..." Lance tried to talk normally, but I wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Lance, are you alright?" someone asked when Lance squeaked.

Just as he was going to answer, licked the underside of his cock starting from the base and ending at the tip, looking up at him the entire time. I made a show of how good it was for me, his face flushed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He answered, though he sounded far from fine.

I kept teasing Lance, not actually sucking or anything, just licking and kissing. He knew I liked to play this game. Who will give in first? Will he give in and beg me to suck him off already? Or will I give in to the temptation in front of me?

I continued to ghost my fingers over it, never paying attention to one specific part long enough to bring much pleasure. I kept eye contact with Lance as he talked to his online friends, failing to convince them that he was okay. "Keith, stop it." Lance tried to say it in a firm tone.

"Look, Lance, if your boyfriend won't leave you alone then go tend to him, you're costing us the game." 

Lance didn't answer at all, he kept his eyes trained on me as he turned off the console. 

I smirked up at him. He had given in first, his face said it all. "You're going to pay for that, Keith." Lance said, his voice deep and full of empty threats.

"Gee, I wonder how." I droned, finally deciding to take him into my mouth. Enough waiting. I started at a slow pace, getting my jaw used to not closing for a while. I bobbed my head up and down and looked up at Lance, his eyes were dark and clouded with lust, I smirked a little around his cock and gave it a particularly enthusiastic suck.

Lance kept whining and whimpering above me and it only served to make me braver. I reached under to squeeze his balls a bit and was pleased to feel his dick actually TWITCH in my mouth. I let him go with an audible 'pop' and I licked on the underside again. I took one of his balls in my mouth and jerked him off with my hand. 

I hadn't realized Lance's hand was in my hair until I felt him pull on my hair, which made me moan. I sucked on Lance's dick again and felt him thrust into me.

I didn't deny him control, in fact, I actually enjoyed it when he kept my head still and he thrusted into me at his own pace, I just let it all happen. 

Soon enough, Lance's thrust became erratic and his breathing was more labored than before. "K-Keith! I'm going to... I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. Though I didn't mind swallowing, he warned me a bit too late, so I had no choice but to take it, since it didn't seem like his hands would release my black locks any time soon.

He finally let me go and I sat back to catch my breath and admire my own work. Lance was breathing hard, his body was shining with sweat, and his dick still had a bit of cum on it. 

"Ready for your punishment?" Lance asked, his face looked delightfully evil and there was a glint in his eye that made me shiver.

"I've been ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terrible, Lance keeps moaning through the phone... or in this case, through a microphone... hehehe. But Lance's moans are the best and those people were blessed with such a sound.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare, Lance comes to the rescue.

Lance wanted to sleep, he really did. But he couldn't. He just couldn't will his eyes to stay shut and his mind to stay quiet long enough for him to fall into unconsciousness. It was also too hot, but too cold at the same time. It was too loud, but not noisy enough. At last, Lance decided that now would be a great time for a midnight stroll around the castle. He stood up and grabbed his jacket to pull it over his pajamas.

Lance wandered around for a while, tip-toeing past the other paladin's rooms, until he made it to Keith's room. Now, Lance wasn't the type to really care about Keith and what he did while he was alone, but he was particularly interested on why there was so much ruffling going on. Lance stepped closer to see if e could hear anything else, and he did. He heard Keith. Mumbling. Struggling. Sounding like he needed help. Lance considered leaving and going back to his room, but he soon found himself knocking lightly on Keith's door.

"Keith?" Lance called out lightly. The ruffling never stopped, in fact, it seemed to be getting worse and Keith's groans didn't sound too pleased. Lanced sighed. "Please don't be jerking off." He mumbled as he took his chances and opened the door. Fortunately, he wasn't jerking off. Unfortunately, he looked like he was having a panic attack, or a really ad nightmare, or both.

Lance hurried over to Keith's side. "Hey... Keith... Buddy, listen to me... you need to calm down." Lance said in a soft, soothing voice. He uncovered Keith's blankets and pulled the Red Lion's Paladin closer to his chest. Sure, Lance had to twist himself into an awkward angle, but Keith seemed to calm down. Lance looked down at Keith's face, which was still contorted in an uncomfortable sort of way. Only then had Lance noticed he was sweating.

Lance stroked Keith's face softly and said boy opened his eyes. "Lance?" Keith asked, not knowing if he was dreaming or if this was real life. "Yeah?" Lance murmured. Keith blinked a few times before realizing that it was, in fact, real life. Keith's eyes widened and he immediately threw himself back, his whole face was turning cherry red. "What... what are you doing here?" Keith asked, pushing himself as far away as possible without falling off the bed.

"Dude, you were having a really bad nightmare or something. You were thrashing about and grunting and you were even sweating. Buddy, are you alright?" Lance asked, for once, his usually playful tone was replaced with concern. Keith blushed a bit more at that. "Y-Yeah. It's no big deal, I've had a lot of nightmares before. Tough... it's never been this bad." He said, mostly to himself.

Lance's eyes widened. "What? You go through this all the time? What the hell, Keith? Why didn't you tell any of us? Is this why you don't get any sleep?" Lance asked frantically. Keith couldn't do anything but nod.

"Why didn't you tell us? Well, I get not telling me... but what about Hunk? Hunk would listen to you for hours and even stay with you until you fall asleep. Plus, we all know he is 100% cuddle material and even Shiro won't deny it. Shiro! Shiro is closer to you than anyone on this ship! I would have thought you told him if your nightmares were this bad! What about Pidge? Pidge may be practically married to sarcastic remarks, but she would probably figure out some nerdy and scientific way to help you stop having nightmares. Allura, too, Allura would go to the very depths of hell and back for anyone. Coran may be weird as all quiznak, but he would help you out, too. Hell, even I would sit here and SING to you like my mom used to do when I had nightmares." Lance took a breath, he was done ranting. 

Keith looked like he just really needed a hug and his breathing hadn't gotten any steadier, much less his heart beat. Lance sighed and pulled Keith into a hug, pressing Keith's ear to his chest. Lance placed his head on top of Keith's head and stared at the wall across from the bed, Keith eventually wrapped his arms around Lance's torso and adjusted his body so that he was more comfortable. After a few moments, Keith had calmed down, but was no closer to falling asleep. 

Lance shifted so that they were both laying down and Keith had his head still on Lance's chest. "Keith, I wasn't kidding when I said I would sing to you." Lance murmured softly, Lance secretly hoped Keith couldn't hear him, but Keith heard him clearly. "Please." Keith whispered.

"Hmm?" Lance responded.

"Please sing. I want to know how you sing, or what song your mom used to sing to you." Keith said, a bit louder. 

"Okay, but you probably won't understand what it says because it's in Spanish"

"I don't care." Keith said.

Lance didn't do anything for a few tics, but then, he took a deep breath and began to sing his favorite childhood song.

"Aruru mi niño, arrurú mi amor, aruru pedazo de mi corazón" Lance started, his voice was smooth as honey, not like his usual obnoxious way of talking. Keith liked the sound of Lance's voice. "Este niño lindo que nació de día quiere que lo lleven a la dulcería" Lance continued, smiling a bit when his mind was immediately flooded with memories of his mom and his family. How they were always there for him no matter what.

"Aruru mi niño, aruru mi amor, aruru pedazo de mi corazón" Keith subconsciously snuggled closer to Lance's side, and Lance subconsciously put his arm around Keith's waist. None of them seemed to realize what they had done. "Este niño lindo que nació de noche quiere que lo lleven a pasear en coche" Lance continued, his tiredness was finally kicking in and it showed by how he slowed down in his soft, mellow singing.

"Aruru mi niño aruru mi amor, aruru pedazo de mi corazón" By then, Lance realized that Keith was already asleep, cuddled at his side and he looked so at peace. Lance chuckled lightly and covered both of them with the blanket. "Goodnight, Keith" Lance whispered. He quietly admired how cute Keith was when he was asleep, then he finally let himself fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Lance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this is the song my abuela used to sing to me all the time before she passed away, it always brings me memories from when I was in elementary so I decided to use it here. I hope you guys liked it!  
> Much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3


	5. When It's All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the canon world, but, like, when they finally defeat Zarkon. Happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE HAVE SOME 'INSECURE KEITH™' IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!

It's done.

It's over.

We finally defeated Zarkon.

There is no need for Voltron anymore.

And Lance doesn't want me anymore.

Granted, Lance never said that exactly. But, It's true, isn't it? Lance only asked me out in the beginning because that's what Lance does, right? Being a paladin meant that we couldn't meet other people, so he settled for me. Though, my feelings for him are, were, and will always be real. But he only asked me to be his boyfriend because no one else in our 'group' would. 

But now, we're going back to Earth, and Lance would finally get all the girls he wanted, right? Right. The castle was practically buzzing with excitement Hunk wanted actual human food, Pidge wanted to play video games, Lance wanted to go see his family. Actually, everyone wanted to see their family. Too bad I don't have family or anyone who could possibly be looking for me on Earth. In fact, no one even knows I'm gone. 

Pidge has their family, we finally got Matthew and her father, Hunk's got his family, too. Lance has a huge family he's never stopped talking about. And me... well, I have... posters. Posters are waiting for me.

Soon, we landed on Earth. Everyone went on their way. But I got away as quickly as possible. I didn't want to go through Lance finally breaking up with me. I went back to my shack/house/cottage/whatever it is I lived in before Voltron. It was all exactly as how I had left it, the only difference was all the dust. Other than that, my bed was still made, the posters and drawings were still on the wall, everything was the same.

I stayed there on my bed. I stared at a spot on the floor for who knows how many hours, just going over all the experiences. Finding Shiro, finding 'Blue', flying through a wormhole, waking up Allura and Coran, finding the rest of the lions, finally getting 'Red' after I almost died, forming Voltron. Going on various missions, Lance asking me out, Lance's hugs, Lance's kisses, falling asleep in Lance's arms, finally 'doing it' with Lance, losing Shiro, finding him again... That one time Lance almost died for me... Cuddling with Lance after a long mission. Showering with Lance, sleeping with Lance, Lance's smell, training with Lance, seeing the stars with Lance, making up constellations with Lance, listening to Lance talk about things he is passionate about, seeing that twinkle in his eyes when he gets exited, kissing Lance to my heart's content, listening to Lance's heartbeat or his breathing, Lance's sleepy voice, Lance's soft lips, Lance's hands all over my body and vice versa, being able to fall asleep and wake up by his side, how he used to call me his. I sighed. 

I hadn't realized I was crying until I took a shaky breath. I wiped away my tears quickly, cursing at myself for falling in love with Lance, knowing Lance could do so much better than an introvert with a mullet and many, many problems that will probably never be fixed. I looked out the window and found that it was really dark outside. I sighed and stood up to change and go to sleep. I wasn't really hungry lately, and I hadn't been eating a lot. I felt numb. I didn't allow myself to feel sad, so I just felt numb.

I was laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, having trouble sleeping, when I heard noises outside. 

"Are you sure, Lance?"

"Yes, I could have sworn he ran away looking like he was going to cry, he didn't even say goodbye."

"Why would he do that?"

"Beats me, I just want to make sure he's okay, I've been worried sick."

"Yeah, I hope he's okay."

"Of course you would worry so much about him, lover boy."

"Come on, Pidge. Don't tell me you don't care about him."

"I do, come one, knock."

The voices were gradually getting louder. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. I was already up so it didn't take long for me to open up. "Hi, guys." I said, trying to sound like I didn't have a total of three breakdowns and cried for thirty minutes between each one.

I was immediately hug-tackled by Lance. "KEITH!" He yelled. We didn't fall down, but Lance was clinging on to me like his life depended on it. "Uh, Lance?" Damn it, my voice was shaky, even to me.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? And why didn't you tell us? Do you know how worried I have been all this time? I thought you abandoned me! I thought of all the worst scenarios possible!"

Pidge entered after Lance. "It's true, we were going to come tomorrow, but Lance convinced us otherwise." Hunk and Shiro came in last. "Lance threatened us if we didn't come immediately after we got our disappearances sorted out."

I looked down at Lance, who nodded and looked like he was on the verge of tears, while simultaneously looking like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. Everyone came in and we all talked. I told them all I just wasn't feeling well and wanted to get home as soon as possible. 

After about an hour or so, everyone except for Lance left. As soon as the door was closed, Lance turned to me. "Alright, spill it." 

I blinked once. Then twice. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He gave me one of his famous 'don't come at me with that bullshit' look and I looked down at my palms on my lap.

Lance shifted closer to me on the sofa and hooked a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Tell my why you ran off without saying bye, looking like you just lost someone very important to you." He murmured.

I looked everywhere but at his dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce into my very soul. "Because.... I..."

Lance looked at me, silently urging me to continue.

"Because you have no reason to be with me anymore." I said, very, very quietly. I doubt he even heard me. I looked down at my hands again, hoping that the ground will just open up and swallow me whole.

"Why would you think something as ridiculous as that?" He asked, resting his palm on my cheek in a comforting manner. 

"Because, you only dated me because I was probably the only option. Now you have more people you can date. People who are actually worth your time. Pretty girls, smart girls, handsome guys, guys or girls who aren't emotionally unstable or don't have a lot of issues like me." My voice kept getting softer and softer until I wasn't speaking any more.

Lance laughed. He laughed. It was both a beautiful sound, and a sound that completely destroyed me. I was right, he's going to leave now. 

"Keith. I love you, but you can be so stupid at times. Did you actually think I was going to leave you? Were you ever going to ask me? Did you just put yourself down because you think I deserve better?" His beautiful eyes were shining with tears, but he was laughing.

"Keith, I wouldn't leave you even if my life depended on it. Even if it meant I would be sent back out into space forever. I don't care. I already have everything I could wish for. YOU are everything I could wish for! Keith Kogane! The same one I'm looking at right now! Don't you ever tell yourself that I deserve better, don't ever tell yourself that I will abandon you. Because the day I leave you, will be the day the world as we know it ends and I die. But until then, I will always be here with you."

I couldn't believe him. He actually loves me. He actually want's to be with someone as shitty as me. I was crying again, at this point. Lance closed the gap between us and kissed me in the way Lance knows how to, passionately. His hands were in my hair, tugging slightly at it. My hands were roaming all of him, exploring Lance's body, each and every curve, dip, and bump, like it was all new.

It was perfect, Lance's lips, Lance's smell, Lance's body, just... Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this, like, a long time ago, when Voltron: Legendary Defenders first came out so, just bear with me. Also, this may go against season 2 but idk cuz I haven't seen it YET. Haha, the life of a high school girl who has all AP classes (i cri and die every day)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I will only post these occasionally. I have, like, more than one hundred prompts, but I still have to actually write the chapters... If you have a suggestion on what a good date for them would be, don't hesitate to tell me, if I don't already have it down, I'll make sure to add it.


End file.
